Sorpresa
by Sonohrina
Summary: Neji Hyuga es medico de urgencias, y su día día es el mismo, lo único distinto es una chica en especifico... NEJISAKU


Mi primer NejiSaku espero les guste….

La rutina en el hospital era la misma, una que otra visita de habitacion y algunas emergencias. Mire mi reloj y ya casi terminaba mi turno. Lleve algunas cartillas de pacientes y se las entregue a una de las enfermeras.

Doctor Hyuga, tiene una paciente en el cuatro - tome la cartilla con los datos de una mujer y al leer el nombre lo supe. Era la misma chica que venia con golpes y decia que se habia caido, golpeado con la puerta y otras excusas. Definitivamente tenia a un animal por novio. Suspire y entre al lugar.

Señorita Haruno - dije al entrar, esta vez tenia el labio roto y se sostenia un costado muy cerca de sus costullas.

¿Doctor Hyuga? - dijo la chica sorprendida - De nuevo me atendera, creo que tendre que contratarlo como medico personal - dijo sonriendo.

Mas que contratarme como medico personal, deberias cambiar de novio - Dije sin pensar. Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Yo... - no encontro excusa. Era la cuarta vez que yo la atendia por lo mismo, pero nunca decia nada, solo la examinaba y si tenia heridas la curaba y suturaba, le entregaba su alta y listo. Pero verla tantas veces movio algo dentro de mi.

No debe excusarse, ¿puede decirme donde la golpeo esta vez? a parte del corte en el labio - dije y ella asintio avergonzada. Señalo sus costillas y movio su cabello dejando ver un hematoma en su clavicula. Mi sangre comenzo a hervir y aprete mi mandibula - Ahora dejame examinar tus costillas - ella entendio y desabrocho su blusa al quitarsela gimio de dolor "Mierda" pense - ¿Exactamente donde te duele? - ella señalo un area debajo de su axila y a un lado del seno izquierdo justo debajo la tela del brasier donde ya se estaba formando un hematoma, pedi permiso con la mirada para tocarla y ella asintio. Comence a examinar el area.

Ahh - tomo mi mano en un impulso para evitar el dolor - lo lamento, pero realmente me duele - dijo sonrojada.

Tendremos que hacerte un rayo x de torax para descartar alguna fractura en las costillas - ella asintio. Se le hicieron los examenes y los revice y por suerte no habia ni fisura ni fractura. Entre de nuevo al cubiculo donde la examine y ella me miro sonrojada - Señorita Haruno, por suerte no presenta fractura ni fisura solo tiene que tomar los siguientes medicamentos analgesicos y no debera preocuparse por el dolor - ella asintio y sonrio.

Gracias - dijo levantandose, tomo la receta y me miro - ¿Deberia denunciarlo? - pregunto con temor.

Asi es - dije. No era mi problema pero realmente esta chica cambia mi manera de pensar.

Necesito dejarlo ¿pero como? - dijo preocupada.

Busque ayuda con su familia - dije intentando salir del problema.

Oh - ella bajo la mirada y comenzo a caminar a la puerta. Me golpee mentalmente. No podia dejarla ir.

Solo dile que no quieres seguir con el, pero se firme no permitas que te manipule - ella me miraba con atencion.

Por mas que quiera, no puedo dejarlo - dijo mirando sus manos.

¿Porque no? Si sigues con el te matara. Solo seras una mas de las estadisticas y una mas en la prensa - dije molesto.

Lo se, pero no tengo a nadie, no tengo dinero ni a donde ir - ella fruncio el ceño y una lagrima aparecio de sus hermosos ojos. Levante mi mano y limpie su lagrima acariciando su mejilla.

Puedo ayudarte - ella me miro sorprendida - Es decir, puedo ayudarte con la denuncia - me estaba poniendo nervioso por alguna razon y teniendola asi de cerca. Heche mi etica a un lado y la tome de la cintura al tiempo que la besaba, ella se sorprendio pero correspondio. No se que me llevo a besarla, talvez sea el hecho de que la veo vulnerable al lado de ese animal o sera que de tantas veces que la atendi que comence a verla como mujer y no como paciente. El beso de inocente se torno demandante, ella envolvio sus brazos en mi cuello, ella gimio de dolor pues el beso lastimo su labio. Me separe de ella - lo lamento, esto no esta bien de ninguna manera - ella estaba sonrojada.

Neji - me llamo - hay una razon por la cual eres tu el que siempre me atiende - se sento en la camilla avergonzada - yo pido que seas tu quien me atienda - la mire sorprendido.

¿Porque pides eso? - le pregunte.

Usted me gusta - dijo bajando la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas - pero tengo novio o mejor dicho un carcelero - sonrio triste. Me acerque a ella y tome su rostro, bese el corte de su labio, luego hice lo mismo con el hematoma en su clavicula accion que le saco un suspiro e hizo que se estremeciera, me puse frente a ella.

Tambien me gustas, y no permitire que el vuelva a tocarte - lleve mis manos a su blusa y la desabroche inclinandome al nevel de sus costillas justo donde tenia el otro golpe. Me ircorpore y reclame sus labios ella correspondio y luego de un momento senti como ella comenzo a quitarme la bata, cosa que permiti, yo por mi parte termine de quitarle la blusa, ella quito mi camisa dejando mi torso desnudo. Nuestras manos viajaban por todos lados y mis labios la recorrian borrando cada marca que el pudo haber dejado. Estabamos tan concentrados en tocarnos, besarnos que no notamos cuando quedamos desnudos conmigo encima de ella - ¿estas segura? no quiero hacer algo que no quieras - acaricie si mejilla. Ella realmente es hermosa.

Nunca habia estado tan segura - sonrio y me beso, me acomode y la hice mia en una estocada, Ella enterro sus uñas en mi espalda y gimio de una manera que me volvia loco, espere a que se acostumbrara, luego de unos segundos ella movio su cadera. Entendi la señal y comence a hacerla mia, con cada estocada ella gemia, decia mi nombre y yo el de ella, la besaba, la acariciaba hasta que ambos llegamos al climax y exparsiendo mi semilla en ella.

Sakura - dije mirandola aun dentro de ella - Espero no te gusten las cosas que tengas en la casa donde vives - ella me miro confundida - mejor dicho, vivias, no volveras nunca mas alla desde hoy viviras conmigo - la bese y la volvi a mirar - ¿Estas de acuerdo? - ella sonrio y me beso.

De seguro puedo vivir con algunas de tus camisas - sonrei. Nos vestimos, salimos del cubiculo directo a casa. Ella es mia y yo de ella, la unica vez que coloco una mano sobre ella es para amarla y entregarle placer. Quiero que sea feliz y si ella es feliz yo lo soy.


End file.
